Damage Control
by EquestrianCSI
Summary: Danny attempts to win Lindsay back after she confesses her love for him. None of the CSI:NY characters belong to me.:O
1. Chapter 1

Danny sat, the shock of Lindsay's words rendering him speechless.

"I've fallen in love with you and now I have to figure out a way to let go," she'd said, after realising that Danny had not been alone in his apartment that morning.

Thoughts raced through his mind, tripping and falling over each other as his brain tried to process the information. He'd begun sleeping with Rickki after her son Reuben was shot while on the way home from a Blessing of the Bikes at the Catholic church. It had been something both Danny and Rickki had needed at the time, but now Danny could see that, in assauging his own guilt, he'd hurt Lindsay in the process.

"How could you be so stupid," he asked himself, rising from his seat to secure the evidence Lindsay had left in her haste to get away.

"Who's stupid," Flack asked, having come up behind Danny and hearing his whispered words.

"Yours truly," Danny said, grinning half-heartedly.

Flack frowned, obvioulsy feeling like he'd come in on something that he shouldn't have.

"Care to talk about it?" He asked, and Danny ran his hands over his short brown hair.

"I just made the biggest mistake of my love life," he said, grinning ruefully at his friend.

"It happens," Flack said, watching Danny log Lindsay's evidence.

"Isn't that Monroe's case?" He asked, and Danny nodded.

"Yeah, she got to feeling sick, so she went to the ladies' room," Danny said, covering for Lindsay.

Flack sighed. He knew Lindsay was smitten with Danny, and for a while, the feeling had been mutal, or so he thought. He had a feeling Lindsay's upset was over Danny, and not any true illness.

"You seeing two women, Messer?" Flack joked, hoping to lighten Danny's mood.

Danny's jaw hardened, and his eyes snapped with anger and determination. Anger at himself for getting involved with Rickki when he'd been involved with Lindsay to begin with. It was stupid, what he and Rickki had done, and somehow, when she'd left his apartment that morning, Danny knew it was over betweent them. But then, "it" had never been there to begin with. It had been pure animal lust, not true affection, not like it had been with Lindsay.

Flack was watching the young cop's reaction, and he knew he'd hit the nail on the head.

"I've got this, Messer," he said, stepping forward to take care of securing the evidence.

"You have some damage control to do." He didn't look at Danny, but concentrated on logging everything in.

"I owe you," Danny said, and left the room, on his way to find Lindsay.

He was determined to set things right with Lindsay, and, if she'd allow it, start over.


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay stood in the locker room of the Crime Lab, her back to the door as she tried to calm down. She stared out the window onto the street below, taking in slow, deep breaths. She'd fallen for a co-worker, and she should've known better. Office romances were taboo for a reason. If they didn't work, then working with the other person could be sticky. Lindsay was finding this out first hand. Part of her was angry at Danny for being with someone else, and part of her was angry with herself for allowing her heart to be broken again. But Danny was special; he'd found a way to break through the wall she'd built around her heart, and he'd taught her that it was okay to fall in love again.  
But then, in the ensuing days since his neighbour Rueben's tragic death, Danny had been the one to wall himself away, to back off and turn his back on their relationship. Lindsay should've seen it coming, she should've guessed that he'd break her heart, but she'd convinced herself he'd just needed time to heal. She brushed the tears away from her cheek, chiding herself for running out of the lab to have a pity party.

"Lindsay," the whispered words were too familiar, and Lindsay's heart jumped in her chest as she realised Danny was behind her.

"Go away, Danny," she choked, not daring to look him in the face.

"I just want to talk to you a minute," he said, his voice pleading.

Lindsay took a deep breath. She wasn't going to give in; wasn't going to let him wear her down with his charming Bronx accent and his dark seductive eyes.

"Linds," Danny tried again, knowing someone could walk in any minute and disrupt their conversation.

_What conversation? _his conscience chided.

Lindsay didn't respond, and Danny walked up to stand beside her, not looking at her, but instead looking out the window like she was. He cleared his throat, pushed his glasses firmly in place, and sighed.

"I did some things that hurt someone," he began, sneaking a glance at her out of the corner of his eye.

Her chin trembled, and he could see her set her jaw in stubborn determination not to let her feelings show.

"I owe you a big apology, Montana, and I know that saying that isn't enough. I let myself get caught up in a relationship that never should've happened," he explained.

Lindsay rounded on him, anger and hurt showing in her big brown eyes.

"I'm glad you feel that way," she said, her voice tight with emotion,

"Because I agree. We never should've gotten involved with each other, and I'm sorry I let myself trust you. I should've known I was nothing more to you than a passing thing," She said, and turned to walk away.

Danny realised she thought he was talking about him, and his heart dropped into his shoes. He went after her, stopping her just as she stepped into the hallway.

"That's not what I meant, Linds," He said, his voice breaking with remorse.

Lindsay looked at him, the first time since she'd rushed out of the lab that she'd actually looked him full in the face.

"Go away, Messer," she said, and although she was putting on a brave front, Danny detected a hint of raw sadness in her voice.

"Linds," He began, but she was walking away, her back rigid, and her fists clenched to her sides.

"Dammit," Danny swore, grinding his fist into his palm.

He'd have to get her to understand. It was imperative that Danny get Lindsay to understand that he had fallen in love with her, too, and he would walk through fire to prove himself to her. He had to. His heart wouldn't let him let her go that easily.


	3. Chapter 3

The New York skyline glittered and twinkled against the inky black sky outside Lindsay's bedroom window, but she couldn't see them clearly. Hot tears of anger and hurt clouded her vision, and ran down her cheeks to be absorbed by her pillow. Her heart ached to know what Danny had wanted to say in the locker room earlier that day, but her stubborn pride had caused her to walk away, and now she was trying unsuccessfully to persuade her heart to let go. Her mind was numb, and she felt exhausted from the hours she'd lain in the dark, sobbing for lost love.

"Get over it," she whispered, choking back yet another sob.

A knock at her front door seemed loud in the dark stillness, and she buried her face in her pillow, hoping whoever it was would just leave. Another seires of loud raps echoed through the apartment. Sitting up, Lindsay pushed her disheveled hair from her face, and wiped her eyes with what was left of the wad of crumpled tissue in her hands. Unsteadily, she rose to her feet, feeling weak and tired. All she wanted to do was sleep, but her grief kept her from it. In a daze, she walked to the living room, and looked through the peep-hole in the door. Danny Messer stood outside, head bent as he stared at the ground, hands shoved into his pockets. Lindsay's heart cried in relief, but she didn't open the door. Danny raised his hand, and pounded at the door again.

"Lindsay?" He called from the other side of the wooden door,

"Come on, Linds; answer the door. I know you're home." His voice held a plaintive note, and Lindsay gave in.

Swinging the door open, she gave Danny what she hoped was the harshest glare she could muster.

"I told you, leave me alone!" she spat through gritted teeth, her eyes flashing with anger.

Danny sighed, shook his head and looked into her eyes. Lindsay was surprised to see that his eyes, too, were red from crying. Quietly, she stepped aside, allowing Danny to enter. Although her thoughts were angry, her heart lifted as she looked up at him, wating for him to speak.

"Lindsay," Danny began, his own heart breaking at the sight of the woman before him.

Her face was puffy from crying, tear stains streaked her cheeks, and her hair was a mess. He felt like shit. He knew he was the reason she looked like she did, and he wished he'd never had cheated on her. It would serve him right, he thought, if God would just zap him right there on the spot and leave him a pile of smoldering ashes at her feet. But that wasn't going to happen. No, he was planning on eating alot of crow tonight, and he just hoped he wouldn't choke to death on it.

"Look, I really messed up," he began, his voice full of resignation.

LIndsay looked down at the floor, studying the way the nap in the carpet looked dark brown one direction, light brown the other. Danny watched her a minute, and then continued.

"You're more important to me than anyone in this world.. I should've been honest about how I felt about you, instead of pretending you weren't there. The night I saw Reuben on that autopsy table, knowing that if he hadn't have been with me, it wouldn't have happened, something just snapped. I lost my grip; blamed myself and somehow thought that maybe I should be the one to make sure Rickki was okay. But I went about it the wrong way. I crossed a line with her that never should've been crossed. In doing that, I hurt the one person who's truly ever given a damn for me." He swallowed, his thoat closing up again as tears stung his eyes.

Lindsay didn't move, didn't look at him, and didn't speak. She couldn't. The pain in his voice tore at her heart, and she was afraid if she looked up at him at that moment, she'd loose her resolve not to let him get close again. Instead, she stood mute and still, concentrating on the feel of the carpet beneath her bare feet. Danny watched her, resisting the desire to reach out, pull her to him and never let her go again. But he knew if he did that, she'd push him away. And, he'd deserve it. She was silent for so long that Danny wondered if she'd heard him at all.

"Please," he whispered, "Lindsay, believe me when I say that you're not the only one who fell in love. I did, too. I fell in love with you. I know I've treated you like you were nothing to me these last few weeks, but I've been so lost. I thought I was the only one that could make the pain go away. I hurt us both, Linds. And all I ask is that you forgive me, and give me another chance. I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but," He paused, held out his hands in a gesture of helplessness, and continued.

"Whether you believe me or not, I'm in love with you, and I don't want to loose you. What I did was stupid, but all I'm asking for is another try. Please?" His words were desperate, and tears shimmered in his eyes.

Lindsay's emotions were at war with each other, conflicting over wanting to believe his words, to love him, and wanting to throw him out of her apartment and out of her life. Danny couldn't stand the tension any longer.

"Dammit, Lindsay! Say something; call me an asshole, spit in my face, something! Just let me know--" He didn't get to finish his sentence.

The punch Liindsay landed snapped his head back as her knuckles cracked against his cheekbone. The blow surprised Danny, knocking him off balance. Danny got a glimps of the seething hurt and anger in her face as Lindsay began landing blows against his chest, pounding out her emotions as she began to sob.

"You son of a bitch," she cried, finally looking up into his face.

Danny's tears made dark splotches on his pale blue shirt front, as his own anger and sadness exploded. It was as if the dam had been broken, and he gently grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him.

"Shh, Linds," he soothed in a broken whisper.

All the fight seemed to go out of her, and she pressed her face into his shirt front, her body shaking with her sobs. Danny let go of her wrists, wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her tightly to him, burying his face against her soft hair. His heart was heavy with guilt, and his spirt broken. He was relieved to feel her arms encircle his waist as they held each other. Danny stroked her hair, and rubbed her back as her crying abated. Finally, she pulled back and looked up into his eyes.

"I trusted you," she said honestly, and a sob escaped Danny's throat as he nodded helplessly.

"I know, Linds. I know. I broke that trust, but so help me, if I have to walk through hell to get it back, I will. Just say the word." He assured, cupping her face in his hands and brushing her tears away with his fingertips.

"I love you, Montana. I love you more than I ever thought possible. Please believe me. Give me another chance." He hated begging; but here he was, ready to go down on his knees if he had to.

Lindsay reached up, touching the bruise that was already appearing on his handsome face. Danny flinched, but he didn't move away. Her touch was warm, and his heart leapt with hope that she was going to give him another chance. The chance he so desperately needed.

"Please don't be lying to me, Danny." She whispered hoarsely, and he shook his head in response.

"I'm not. I swear to you, I need you. No one else. Do you understand?" He lifted her chin with an index finger.

LIndsay smiled, a tired, watery smile and nodded.

"I'm glad you came over," she said, and hugged him to her.  
"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have hit you like that." She said, and he shrugged, raising her hand to inspect her knuckles.  
"I deserved it," he said simply, kissing the back of her hand tenderly.

Suddenly, Lindsay didn't want to leave the warm circle of his arms. She was emotionally spent, and she needed nothing more than to snuggle against his broad, strong chest and feel the rise and fall of his breathing as he slept beside her.

"Stay with me tonight," she said, and Danny raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think--" he began, but Lindsay placed a finger against his lips.

"Not like that," she clarified.

"Just be here with me, so that I can wake up next to you and we can start over tomorrow," she said, and Danny nodded.

"I'll be here as long as you let me, Linds," Danny answered, and without another word, took her in his embrace again, hugging her tight and vowing to himself that he would never, ever hurt her again.


End file.
